1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus including a plurality of processing devices, a method for recovering the electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium storing instructions that cause a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral), which is an electronic apparatus, has a plurality of functions, such as a scanner function, a printing function, and a facsimile (fax) transmission/reception function, and generally includes a plurality of CPUs (central processing units) to implement these functions. For such an apparatus that includes CPUs, a technique that terminates or restarts (reboots) the CPUs when an anomaly, such as a hang, occurs using a watchdog function is known. An example of such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257026 (Patent Document 1).
The watchdog function is a function for monitoring whether or not a system is operating normally. The hang is a state where software enters an abnormal state and is no longer capable of executing any processing.
However, the conventional technique is disadvantageously incapable of recovering an entire system to its usual service condition. This is because even though a CPU in which the hang has occurred is rebooted, synchronization with the other CPUs cannot be achieved.